Mary Test and Johnny Test in the karaoke club
Mary Test and her brother Johnny Test are excited about singing in the karaoke club. So they went to the karaoke club. Susan Test and her brothers, Roo and Lumpy, are there. Johnny was wearing orange, yellow, and dark pink swimming trunks. And Mary was wearing a pinkish red and orangish yellow two piece bikini. And with that, Mary and Johnny began to sing. Johnny: Baby, when I met you, there was peace unknown I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb I was soft inside, there was something going on Mary and Johnny: You do something to me that I can't explain Hold me closer and I feel no pain Every beat of my heart We got something going on Hugh Test and Lila Test, Mary and Johnny's parents, are filming Mary and Johnny on Hugh's phone. "This is going on my channel." Hugh said. Johnny: Tender love is blind, it requires a dedication Mary and Johnny: All this love we feel needs no conversation, we ride it together, uh huh Makin' love with each other, uh huh Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in between How can we be wrong? Sail away with me to another world And we rely on each other, uh huh From one lover to another, uh huh Mary: I can't live without you if the love was gone Everything is nothing when you've got no one And you did walk in the night Slowly losing sight of the real thing Mary and Johnny: But that won't happen to us and we've got no doubt Too deep in love and we got no way out And the message is clear This could be the year for the real thing Mary and Johnny: But that won't happen to us and we've got no doubt Too deep in love and we got no way out And the message is clear This could be the year for the real thing Mary: No more will you cry, baby I will hurt you never Mary and Johnny: We start and end as one in love forever We can ride it together, uh huh Makin' love with each other, uh huh Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in between How can we be wrong Sail away with me to another world And we rely on each other, uh huh From one lover to another, uh huh Johnny: Sail away Mary: Oh, come sail away with me Mary and Johnny: Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in between Hhow can we be wrong? Sail away with me to another world And we rely on each other, uh huh From one lover to another, uh huh Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in between How can we be wrong? Sail away with me to another world And we rely on each other, uh huh From one lover to another, uh huh After the song was over, Susan said "Yeah Mary and Johnny. You rock." And then they went home.